The Ebon Hawk Returns
by Hudine
Summary: KotOR: 4,000 years ago the legend of the Ebon Hawk began, being stuck in the pull of a black hole, the ship was seemingly a drift for thousands of years. Now some salvagers working for the New Republic have developed the technology and are about to pull o


Title: The Ebon Hawk Returns

Rating: PG-13

Author: Hudine

Paring: Carth/Revan (KotOR game)

Warnings: Violence

Spoilers: Knights of the Old Republic

Summary: KotOR: 4,000 years ago the legend of the Ebon Hawk began, being stuck in the pull of a black hole, the ship was seemingly a drift for thousands of years. Now some salvagers working for the New Republic have developed the technology and are about to pull out this historical relic, but is it really as dead as everyone thinks it is?

Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowing the characters for a little harmless fun. No money was made and no copyright infringement was intended.

Authors Notes: Please bear with me, I'm having trouble spelling atm cause I'm not too well atm. Idea came from Andromeda

Dedications and credits:

_**Prologue**_

_On route between Coruscant and Telos.._.

They decided they where all going to just board the hawk and go whatever way the wind blows, be heroes for hire. This suited them all just fine, this way they will all be together, and unable to be split apart by their duties elsewhere. There was still plenty of Sith to be cleaned up, and people in need out there.

Needless to say the council didn't take Revan's decision to not join them very well, but there was nothing they could do about it. In turn Carth left the fleet to be with the woman he loves, and him and Revan where going to run away together, when they where confronted by the others. They all argued that the Hawk will need a crew, the two of them couldn't go visualanty out there on their own, and there was no way they where going on another adventure without them. Even Bastila who claimed she was just there to make sure 'you don't cross the line' agreed to go.

Canderous sat in the cockpit at the end of his shift, quietly musing to himself. He looked over to the pilot's seat as Carth Onasi sat down looking like the cat that got both the cream and the canary._ 'Probably did, lucky git.' _Yes they tried to be discrete about what they where doing, but on a small ship such as this discretion is not something easy to achieve. Especially since Revan appears to be quite the loud screamer. Stretching out and yawning, he got up, but then there was a sudden jolt and they dropped out of hyperspace, and Canderous fell unceremoniously back into his seat. "What happened?"

"Don't know.... wait! picking up some Sith fighters headed our way...."

"I'm on my way," Canderous responded not needing to be told, itching for the glory of battle.

Revan came in as he left and took position in the co-pilot's seat, shortly followed by Bastila who just sort of stood there between them.

"Oh gods, there's a Sith battle cruiser, it was hidden from our senses from that black hole."

"What we going to do? We are obviously outgunned." Bastila asked mind thinking.

Revan looked to Carth, "Hyper engines can't make a jump, there is too much interference." Seemingly thinking for a moment she replied, "can you get us closer to that black hole?"

"Closer! You have got to be out of your mined, really Revan such a thing is preposterous and unthinkable."

"I know what she's getting at, if we get close enough the pull will draw their fire instead of at us... and it might get rid of those fighters."

"And it's the last thing they will be expecting us to do."

So ignoring Bastila's cries of protest Carth took the Hawk in a course trajectory that was going to skim past the gravitational pull, but at the last possible moment a blaster bolt hit the aft portside of the hull and threw the hawk off course and it ended up being pulled ever so slowly into wards the abyss and out of Sith reach.

_4000 years later..._

"There she is, the_ Ebon Hawk_. Been drifting into that black hole for four thousand years, everything we know about black holes today comes from studying that ship's trajectory. The gravity is that intense the closer you get to the middle it warps time it's self. Impressive huh?"

"Sure is." Jaina Solo answered in return to the pilot's comment.

Anakin made no comment on his sister's obvious awe over the ship, or more like the possibility of flying the ship. No he was busy doing what he does best, making calculations necessary to pull the hawk out of there. Him and his sister had accompanied the New Republic salvage squad, on the Thora Anne, on an archaeological expedition. Anakin was to make the calculations needed, on the new prototype tractor beams. They are the most powerful ever invented and with carefully positioned should be able to pull out. And as towing into hyperspace is not possible it is hoped that the engines are salvageable, which is where his sister comes in.

There has been hundreds of salvage attempts over the years, the most recent being when Darth Vader had decided there was possibly something of worth on the ship and tried ten times in vain to remove it. It is now or never, a few more months and it is estimated the stability of the structure of the ship will collapse.

"I've finished the necessary calculations. Uploading them to the targeting scanners."

"I can't believe it, after all this time the Ebon Hawk is coming out. There is so much we can find out, I mean this is from a time that most of our history was lost. Gaining some insight into a long forgotten past, it's so exciting..."

"It's not out yet Skye," the pilot Ian laughed at his second in command and historical expert. "All right time to see if this works, full power to the tractors."

The green rays of light shot out of the Thora Anne, and with a groan in the hull, the tractors grabbed onto the Ebon Hawk. They started to real them in, but for a brief moment, both ships stood still then the Thora Anne headed towards the hawk.

"Ok, half power to engines." Anakin ordered. There was a louder grown on the hull, but slowly they started to move backwards. "Ok ship integrity still holding sound. Increase to full power."

They steadily started to move backwards but the buckling on the hawk was getting worse...._ 'come on just another few clicks and we have you.'_

"It's no good she's going to pull apart!" Skye shouted.

"No just a little more and she will be free," Jaina protested, "we need to try."

It was then an old memory of something Uncle Luke once told him, came to Annie's mind, _'do or do not, there is no try.'_ "There's no try," he muttered and reached out with the force to the ship. It was then he noticed something, life... "There's still people alive in there!"

"That's impossible... They been in there so long...."

"You said the gravity in there warps time it's self? What if for them they have only been in there a few seconds, minutes, years?"

"But the radiation..."

"He's right, I can sense people in there as well," Jaina added to the argument.

There was nothing else for it as far as Anakin was concerned, he reached out with the force more and used it to hold onto the hull, keeping it in place, and moving it backwards, all the time repeating the mantra, _'do or do not there is no try.'_

Suddenly there was an overload and the tractor beams went offline, but the Ebon Hawk continued to be pulled out. Before long the hawk was level with them and well out of the gravitational pull, and was seemingly dead in the water. Anakin collapsed with the effort and the Thora Anne latched onto the hawk's docking clamp, finally catching her prey.

"Sensors are detecting seven life signs," Ian looked up to the others, shock clearly on his face.

Jaina replied after helping her brother, "well then, I guess it's time we go meet our guests."

A/N: What you think? Please review.


End file.
